Gravity
by Gunner.C96
Summary: The 25 years old Elsa met the charming 23 years old Jack. She's cold but gentle and he's all about fun. Neither of them could not denied the attraction that pulls them towards each other. But reality threatens to separate them as Jack and Elsa fight to keeps their love alive. MODERN AU.


Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you'll be safe and sound

No matter how painful you feel, no matter how low you fall, please remember that I love you.

* * *

It started with one awful accident that took away the life or Agdar and Idun Winters.

It manifest during the time she was bullied in middle school.

It latch on her to, eats her alive and left her numb in her own room crying and scratching her own arms till it bleeds.

It ends when a boy walks into her life, to show her that life is worth it

It was a cliché story, a girl lived alone and sad then a boy walks into her life and save her from deep misery. But unbeknown to the girl, it is her who saved the boy.

* * *

They met at a club. Music blaring through her eardrums and she gobbled down a couple of vodka.

It's Friday night so she and her friends are spending away their money dancing till their legs went numb . All of them needed a good to tome to enjoy themselves after 5 days of working long hours finishing documents that needed to be verified, checked and scanned and check again. Thousands of files that needed to be review from around the country and Elsa as the assistant manager needed to stay till midnight to make sure there's no error made by her co-workers that could stop their operations in midway.

As the girls were gossiping and chilling out at the VIP section courtesy of Hiccup, Astrid's rich fiancé also known as the owner of the club, they were greeted by a couple of guys .

'It's Hiccup friends!' Yelled Astrid.

The guys and the girls mingled together. Hiccup, Astrid, Merida and Flynn are having an argument about Letter Persanes as Merida talk with her Scottish accent about how horrible the wives were treated and Hiccup and Flynn labelled her as feminazis.

Elsa is pretty sure Merida have no idea about what Letter Persanes is all about other that a brief synopsis that they learnt during their History Class together in high school.

Everyone is a little bit drunk. As Elsa take out her phone to check if her sister message her, she caught a boy, whom she learned minutes ago that his name is Jack, is currently staring at her. He smiled at her. Elsa thought it was more like grinning while he leans on the couch. His white beanie covered his hair, Elsa presumed.

'Having fun ?' He asked, still grinning.

'What a cocky boy' she thought. Turning off her phone after checking there's no message from her sister, Elsa continued to indulge herself in her friend deep conversation about how the low moral leads to fall of the Romans but failed as she felt a certain man is still staring at her.

'Cut it out' she said , feeling annoyed , loud enough for Jack to hear her but low enough not to catch the attention of her friends.

Their knees collided with one another as they are sitting in front of each other separated by a small black shiny table.

Light flashing through their surrounding as the DJ pump out a new song with a catchy beats.

She noticed a black dot piercing on his left ear.

He noticed that she notices his ear ring.

She notices that he noticed she notices his ear ring.

She grin and he laughed.

* * *

They met again 1 week later during Rapunzel and Flynn engagement party. This time both of them exchange phone numbers.

'Elsa! Have you meet my cousin jack?' the soon bride to be, Rapunzel spun Jack around in her arm. Making her fiancé, Flynn to get jealous and break off their lingering arms earning a chuckled from Jack.

'Yes we do' Elsa said softly.

' awhh reallyyyy, well enjoy yourself, come Eugene lets meet my parents' The bubbly girl literally dancing through the crowds with her fiancé on tow.

Elsa spooned a tasty orange sorbet into her mouth trying to act casual and cool even though the butteflies in her stomach starts to vibrate an excitement of seeing a boy who's name is Jack that she found handsomely attractive.

'Keep it together! He's just a boy god dammit' she scolded her heart for making her go frenzy at the sight of the pale boy with electric blue eyes.

She take a deep breathe and she said 'what a nice party '

The boy laughed out loud, with his hands on his stomach making Elsa jolted with surprised.

Jack tried to suppressed his laugh, his smile widen , flashing his shiny teeth ,while Elsa looks at him confused.

' You take a deep breathe to said something obvious, I thought you're gonna say that this party is so boring why don't this charming boy in front of me take me away with his strong arms'

Jack said with his arms crossed on his chest. His deep blue collar shirt and brown pants looks amazing on him, she thought. But he still wear his white beanie.

'I say whatever I want anyway' she said in retaliation. 'And you thought that you're charming ?A charming guy won't wear a white beanie every time he's on a social gathering ' she added

'But a bald man with a cancer will' His eyes soften and a trace of faint smile grace his light pink lips.

Elsa was taken aback by his statement. They stared at each for a few second before a loud noise surprised them. Both look at the direction of Hans and Kristoff that is currently insulting each other while being hold back by Flynn, Hiccup and Merida. Pool of shattered wine glasses surrounded them as Rapunzel tried to clear off the commotion.

Elsa freezed as the loud sound of Kristoff and Hans telling each other to fuck of reminded her of the time when the girls shoved her in a bathroom and plunge her head on the toilet bowl .

So she immediately went out of the reserved terrace where the party is held . Jack looking back at her direction expecting to see a beautiful platinum blonde with blue knee length dress but instead he saw Elsa maneuverer herself through the crowd away from the commotion.

The girl was stopped when a cold hand hold her wrist.

'Whats wrong ?' Jack asked with concerned eyes.

Fearful , Elsa didn't want anyone to know her past. She never tell anyone except Anna her younger sister about the bullying and she expects no one can notice it when she retreats everytimes she hears a loud noise of verbal insult.

But this boy did, in her 10 years of loneliness and building up walls to protect her from everyone except her dear sister after the death of her parents, notices her pain.

That have to mean something right? A hope rise in her.

'Take a leap of faith sweety, the trust part comes later' Her mama told her one evening when she was scared that Anna will be mad at her after she ruined her birthday cake.

She looks deep into his electric blue eyes, capturing every details of his pale face. His brown eyebrows , his dry chapped lips and the think wrinkles formed on his forehead.

He looks so concerned and worried about me.

'….everything..' the girl said with a defeated looks.

* * *

'So you have a brain cancer?'

Jack told her about his sickness hoping that his girlfriend will not get worried for him. Everything is okay and he's doing fine with the treatment.

There's nothing to worry about, he told her after her eyes changes to horror when she found out about the cancer.

'Yes but at least I don't have balls cancer 'he said with a grin

Jack cancer is in stage 1 and he's lucky that they managed to detect the tumor in his brain before it got worse.

'It starts with a severe headaches, my mom got pissed at me for constantly whining about my migraine that she got me check up at a hospital. Thanks to her they detected a tumor on my mushy brain and start the treatment immediately. This bottle of meds, snowflake' he take a white bottle from his pocket and showed the label to her. 'Is helping me to fight the cancerous cells'

They're on a date at a coffee shop near Elsa apartment. Christmas banner and decorations light up the cosy cafe.

'So why did you shaved your head?' The blonde ask while sipping her black coffee

'Because I like to be in control of my own body snowflake' Jack leans forwards and flash his pearly with teeth.

'I shaved my hair before the cancer take it away, in other world I'm saying fuck you to it'

She smiled, he grinned.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviews are welcomed.

This was supposed to be a oneshot but I decided to upload the first part.

I already have written down the ending, this piece should have taken less than 8k words.

Lastly, I dont own any of the characters mentioned above. GUNNER.C


End file.
